For now and always
by Kai and Chi The Yaoi Sisters
Summary: After another battle fought and won, two lovers stand together, looking over at the sunset, reflecting on what may become of them and what they must do. Ike/Ranulf


Hey people, it's Kai-chan! This is my first ever fanfic for the awesome pairing of Ike/Ranulf, so I hope it's enjoyable! :D

Warnings: Shounen-ai, which means boy/boy pairing. If that's not to your liking, I suggest hitting the back button.

Rating: Rated T for shounen-ai and very minor violence.

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

_For now and always_

Ike sighed, looking out over the horizon as another day came to a close. They had won the fight again, but this time, he couldn't count how many corpses laid on the battlefield after the bloody battle. The ground had been soaked with blood, and Ike's ears still rang from the screams the enemies emitted when a laguz tore through their flesh or a soldier ran their weapon through them. His own hands were stained yet again with the blood of those soldiers, his sword also stained with blood. It seemed that Ike was nothing but a soldier, killing others mercilessly and not seeming to care. Every day; however, Ike remember the lives he took with his own sword and silently wondered who he had took from another. A father, a brother, a best friend, a boyfriend? Those soldiers had families too, ones that they would never return to, all because of this cursed war that Ashnard made just so he could get his own twisted goals accomplished. Because of him, some soldiers would never hug their children, never see them grow up. Because of him, a brother would never see their family again and protect his younger siblings like an older brother should. Because of him, a best friend would never see their friend again. Because of him, a boyfriend would never kiss or hug his girlfriend again, or boyfriend.

Because of Ashnard, soldiers lost their lives day after day, and the mad king didn't seem to care, only caring about his own twisted fantasy of releasing the dark god from the medallion and causing the world to suffer. He didn't care that his soldiers died every day that passed, either because of the Crimean army or because of sickness. He didn't care that the soldiers left behind a family, ones that cared about them.

Ike sighed yet again, feeling a migraine come on rather quickly. He hated that he took lives every day, but that was the cost for Crimea's restoration. It was either them or Crimea, and the choice was painfully obvious. They had to save Crimea, even if that meant taking lives.

The young lord felt someone's hand massage his shoulders, releasing the tension built up inside them. He closed his eyes, moaning lightly and tilting his head back, causing the mystery person to chuckle lightly, the chuckle distintly masculine.

"Tired, are we?" The voice said, the hands on his shoulders moving down Ike's back and making little circles, "Not surprising, after all you've been through today."

"I took more lives, Ranulf." Ike said, his eyes still closed, "I took a father from their children, a brother from their family, a best friend from their friend, and a boyfriend from their girlfriend or boyfriend. Every day, my hands and my sword are stained with the blood of those soldiers."

Ranulf sighed, continuing to make the small circles on Ike's back, "I know, but what choice do you honestly have? It's either Crimea or their lives, and the choice I'm afraid is very painfully obvious."

"I know, but I still don't like doing it, no matter that I have to do it." The young lord replied blandly, moaning when Ranulf found a sore spot on his back.

"You're still so young...not even twenty years old, yet you have this great burden on your young shoulders." The cat laguz said, massaging Ike slowly on the sore spot, "If only Ashnard didn't have these twisted goals, then maybe you would have had a normal life, like every other teenager your age."

"It's all right, I don't mind." Ike replied, tilting his head back more.

"Of course you mind. You lost your father to this war, and you've had to fight every single day, always being prepared for battle. Every teenager your age should be worried about getting a girlfriend, their first kiss, things like that, not when they should be prepared for battle and what enemies they have to face and if they'll survive or not."

"Ranulf, I don't need a girlfriend because I have you," Ike whispered through his slightly parted lips, "And I did lose my father to this war, but he's always with me, guiding me through all my battles and helping me through my problems, I know it. I sense him around every time I draw my sword and fight. Besides, can you see me wondering about when my first kiss is going to be?" The young lord chuckled, his scent like lavender engulfing Ranulf's senses.

"True, you aren't that type of person." The cat laguz replied, chuckling, "And I'm glad, because all I need right now is you, no one else."

Ike's cheeks flushed at that compliment, though he couldn't help but smile crookedly, "All I need right now is you as well, Ranulf. Every time I feel like I could give up and die, I see your face and I feel the strength to move on, to raise my sword and cut down whatever is in my way."

"That's the exact same with me, my love. I can't count how many times I felt like I could just change forms and let the enemy kill me, but I always though of your face, your bright sapphire eyes, and I stayed in laguz form and tore through whatever blocked my path." Ranulf replied, love easily heard in his voice as one of his hands cupped the side of Ike's face as his thumb stroked the young lord's cheek.

"...Thank you, Ranulf." Ike whispered, looking out at the sky which exploded with colors, "I'll always love you, no matter what happens, no matter if I die tomorrow, I'll always hold you closest to my heart. Just know that, just in case my luck runs out."

Ranulf closed his eyes, leaning down and claiming Ike's lips in a soft kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of his lovers mouth, "Always know, Ike, that I love you as well, more than my own life, more than the world itself, and that I'll always watch out for you, even if I'm no longer here physically."

The young lord nodded, leaning his head against Ranulf's chest as the cat laguz wrapped his arms around him, both looking out at the sunset and thinking words not needed to be spoken.

_I love you, for now and always._

* * *

There you have it! Yes, it's angsty, but I was listening to "Missing" by Evanescence as I wrote this, so that's probably why. ^_^"

Constructive Critism is welcome, though if you're a yaoi hater, don't bother reviewing, because if you do, your review will just be laughed at. Yaoi lovers are welcome though! :D

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
